


Sleep with Me

by YurikoNeko (AlaxxisSade)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff and Crack, I hope, M/M, Short & Sweet, Training, follows the canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaxxisSade/pseuds/YurikoNeko
Summary: The story of how Yuuri slowly gets used to Viktor, in a way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So yep I'm tip-of-my-head deep in this awesome show, had to write something, yet terrified of the huge fandom ahahaha

“Yuuri, shall we sleep together? As your coach, I want to know more about you.”

                “NO!! What is happening!?”

 

“Yuuri, you don’t have time to rest. Unless of course, you want to sleep with me?”

                “Yessir! I mean, I can still go on!”

 

“Yuuri, that was fun! Wanna take a nap with me?”

                “W-wait, Viktor! You’re too close!”

 

“Yuuri, you’ve been practicing all day. Rest with me.”

                “It’s okay. I need to get this flip down first.”

 

“Yuuri, it’s cold. Can I sleep in your room?”

                “I’ll turn the heater on.”

 

“Yuuri, it’s too hot. Can I--?”

                “Viktor, please. I want to work on this music.”

 

“Yuuri, can we—?”

                “No.”

 

“Yuuri—”

                “No!”

 

“Yuuri~~~~”

                “…Fine.”

 

“Yuuri, you didn’t sleep well last night?”

                “Sigh…”

 

“Yuuri, what took you so long? I was waiting.”

                “Again!?”

 

“Yuuri, I brought my pillows this time!”

                “This bed is too small!”

 

“Yuuri, your mom’s so nice! Look at how big this futon is!”

                “… _Mom_!”

 

“Yuuri…!! Ah, you’re already asleep.”

                “…you could have been a little louder…”

 

“Yuuri… Mmhh…”

                “So he talks in his sleep, huh? …That’s kinda cute, heh.”

                “…what the heck… was… that jump…”

                “……”

 

“Yuuri, but I thought—”

                “Get out of my room! How can I sleep with you stressing me out like that!?”

                “Oh, is that how you really feel? I never thought~”

                “…Get. Out.”

 

“…Viktor, you’ve been out all night.”

                “Whaaaat? But I only had three beers~”

                “We’re going to China tomorrow!”

                “It’s okay, I can sleep during the flight—”

                “…Well, I thought we were going to sleep early…”

                “—Huh?”

                “Never mind. I’ll be going back ahead, then.”

                “Wait, wait! I’m coming with you!”

                “Sorry, I don’t do well with the smell of alcohol.”

                “You live in an inn!”

                “I’ll take the guest room then.”

                “Yuuri…!”

 

“Mmhm… V-Viktor!!”

                “…Hmm? No fair, Yuuri, I’m not getting out—”

                “I’m not talking about that! Shit, my glasses—what time is it!?”

                “Huh…?”

                “We’re going to miss our flight! I was sure I set my alarm…”

                “……”

                “…Vik. Tor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone was so captivated by THAT scene in Ep 7 (who am I kidding, that's my wallpaper now), but I thought the bed scene in the beginning could use some elaboration and love too XD
> 
> Can't wait for Ep 8 <3


End file.
